Hung Up On You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alex is hung up on someone, he just doesn't know how to fix it. And then she's standing in front of him, telling him something that would change their lives forever. AU 4x06.


**A/N: Set in 4x06. Addison didn't go to LA before she moved there, so the stuff that happened there, didn't happen (Y) I know, it's another Addex, but my MerAdds aren't going so well at the minute, you'll probably see a MerMark before then! Maybe even a MerAlex.**

**Anyway, review please =) Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

Addison stepped out of her cab in the Seattle Grace parking lot, she paid the driver, closed the door and took a breath, she took the handle of the small suitcase she had with her and started to walk towards the building. And then she saw him. The one person she was there to see. And then there was a girl. A very sweet looking girl. Sweet. She'd described Meredith Grey as sweet once, when she stood not to far from where she was with her then husband. Come to think of it, this girl looked a little like Meredith _'Like that matters now'_ she thought to herself. She took more steps forward and managed to catch the words "What are you doing tonight?" coming from the girls mouth.

"As in, uh…" Alex replied, _'Smooth Alex'_ she thought.

"What are you doing tonight?" the girl asks with a flirty tone, Addison tensed up a little, still waiting in the shadows.

"Look, uh...I'm not a nice guy" Alex replied _'Sometimes you can be, vanilla latte remember?'_

"I don't date. I don't call the next day. I...I'm not looking for a relationship 'cause I'm never good at 'em" _'Well I can't disagree with that'_

"And honestly, I'm kinda hung up on somebody else" _'Oh fan-freakin-tastic, Ava whatever her name was back to bite me on the ass again'_

"So...the only thing you're ever gonna get from me is sex. That's it. And, uh, that's never enough for girls like you" _'Hit the nail on the head right there Karev'_

Addison took a breath, she adjusted her coat and stepped towards them "Karev" she said firmly, much like she would if they were still working together, he snapped his head around and went as white as a sheet, his jaw dropped.

"Addiso…. Dr Montgom...Addison" he stuttered "What..what are you doing here? I thought, aren't you...I thought you were..in LA"

"I was" Addison said tightly "Addison Montgomery" she said holding her hand out to the young girl.

"Lexie Grey" the girl says shyly shaking her hand.

"Grey?" Addison said raising her eyebrow "I thought you looked a little….familiar….you're related to Meredith I presume"

"She's my half-sister" Lexie replies quietly "Oh my god! You're Dr Montgomery, you, you treated my sister Molly, and my niece"

"That's me" Addison said with a laugh "How are they?"

"Good" Lexie nodded "They've moved away but, she sends me pictures and stuff, Laura she's, she's growing up so fast, thank you so much"

"Just doing my job" Addison smiled softly "Now uh, do you mind, giving us a minute, I need to talk to Alex, it's kind of important"

"Sure" Lexie smiled softly "It was nice to meet you, bye Alex"

"Yeah uh, bye" Alex stuttered "Addison what, what are you doing here?"

Addison took a breath and pulled something from her bag "Congratulations Karev, you're a Dad" she said holding out an ultrasound, Alex literally froze "Alex?" she said waving her hand in front of his face "Alex, now it's your turn to speak"

"I…." he choked "Wh...why, why didn't you tell me?"

"Kind of what I'm doing right now Alex" she sighed.

"But, but, but we, we used, protection, right?"

"Do I _really_ need to do the 'condoms aren't 100%' talk with you?"

"No, no I, I know" Alex stuttered "So your, your like, 4 months, right?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed "I have a tiny bump which I would show you but it's freezing out here" she said hugging her body.

"We, we should, we need, to talk" Alex said slowly "Erm, I uh, there's this diner place about 10 minutes away, it's, warm, and quiet and, we should talk, um, ok then" he said gesturing for her to follow him to his car.

~x~

"Thanks" Addison smiled as the waitress placed a banana split and a glass of water in front of her and a cup of strong coffee in front of Alex, Addison instantly picked up a spoon and shoveled some into her mouth "Sorry" she said after she swallowed "The baby makes me want to eat pretty much everything"

Alex just sipped his coffee and nodded slightly.

"I know I should have told you sooner" Addison said quietly "I've only known for a month and, I just, I needed to wrap my own head around it before telling you and, I'm not expecting anything, I don't need money, I have people around me, I don't need anything I just, thought you should know"

"No, no you're right, I should" Alex nodded "Honestly? I have no idea what is going on in my head right now, one minute Mer's estranged sister is hitting on me and then you're there and, showing me an ultrasound and, yeah, this doesn't feel real, I actually feel like I'm dreaming"

"Yeah, me too" Addison said quietly "Well, I'm gonna, eat this" she said gesturing to her bowl "So you just, think"

"Right" Alex breathed.

Addison set her attention on her food, sometimes glancing up at Alex who just sat with his elbows against the table, his forehead pressed into his hands, less than 10 minutes later and she was finished, she took a sip of her water and sat back with a hand on her small swell.

"I want to be involved" Alex said looking up "Not just an odd weekend here or there, I want to be a proper Dad to this kid, I want to be at every appointment and check up and everything, so, I'm, I'm going to transfer to LA"

"What?" Addison exclaimed "No, no no no, if anyones moving it's me"

"Why?"

"Because I can go anywhere, you worked your ass off to get a place on that residency Alex, you're not giving that up, I won't let you, I'll, I'll move back"

"I can't ask you to do that Addison" Alex sighed "Not after the way I treated you"

"This isn't about me and you Alex, this is about our child, and if you're serious about wanting to be a proper father then I'll move back"

"You're not going to let me win are you?" he smirked.

"Alex" she said squeezing his hand "From now on, don't expect to win"

"Right" he laughed.

"This isn't going to be easy, any of it, so you, just prepare yourself ok?"

"I know" Alex said softly.

"Well uh, I'm here for 2 days, I need to talk to the Chief and, everyone, and I should probably go and check into a hotel or something"

"Don't be ridiculous" Alex said with a laugh "Come and stay with me"

"With you" Addison said with a raised eyebrow "And Meredith Grey? And Izzie Stevens?"

"They'll probably be asleep anyway" Alex smirked "They don't bite"

"Hmm" Addison smirked "Ok, fine, I'll stay with you"

"See, I can still win" Alex said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Addison grinned.

~x~

As Addison and Alex walked into the house they instantly heard the sounds of voices.

"Jeez, it's almost midnight, why the hell are they still up?" Alex muttered, he walked further in to the house and saw Cristina and Meredith curled up on the sofa together watching an old surgical tape.

"Is there a reason why you're still awake?" he asked causing them to jump a little, their eyes never leaving the screen.

"Meredith can't sleep because of her mommy, daddy, drowning, sister, Derek issues so we're watching Ellis surgeries" Cristina replied.

"Why are you still awake?" Meredith asked "You should've been home hours ago"

"Your sister asked me out then Addison showed up and told me I got her pregnant"

"WHAT?" they both screeched turning around to face him, Addison hung a little behind him.

"Surprise" she said sheepishly.

"Ok, firstly, Three tried to hit on you? Seriously?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Sort of" Alex shrugged.

"And secondly" Meredith started "What the hell do you mean you got Addison pregnant?"

"Exactly that" he smirked "Hey, you got the picture?" he said turning to Addison.

"I have a whole envelope full" Addison laughed pulling one from her bag.

"See" Alex said holding out the scan "Meet Baby Montgomery-Karev"

Cristina and Meredith turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh god, thank you" Meredith chuckled wiping a tear from the corner of her eye "After the day I've had I really needed this"

"Y'know, you've always been a joker Karev but this, tops them all" Cristina laughed.

"GUYS!" Alex shouted, they clamped their mouths shut and looked up at him "I'm not kidding"

"Oh" Meredith said simply "Oh, oh my god"

"But, but, but how? When?" Meredith stuttered.

"Um, I think you know how Mer" Alex smirked "When? 4 months ago, it's a…"

"Long complicated story" Addison finished.

"Can I be there when Sloan and Shepard find out?" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Alex groaned "Why are you even here?"

"She has the dark and twisties" she said pointing at Meredith who rolled her eyes "And I figured Torres should get to sleep in the bed for at least one night, I have no idea how she sleeps on that sofa every night"

"Wait, what?" Addison exclaimed "She's sleeping on your sofa? Why do I not know this? I called her 2 days ago"

"She needed somewhere to stay because she wanted to get out of the hotel so I offered my sofa" Cristina shrugged "You know about Bambi and Barbie right?"

"Hmm" Addison said with a slight shudder "Just to warn you, the hormones thing, don't quite have it under control yet so, if they piss me off I might punch them"

"Oh I _knew_ I always liked you" Cristina said with a laugh "Team Torres right here" she said holding up her hand, Addison smacked hers against it.

"Ok, I think we're getting away from the point here!" Meredith exclaimed "You're, you're having a baby, like a tiny little person, an actual baby, together"

"Yeah" Alex breathed "You're allowed to be freaked out by it, I am" he said with a laugh.

"Oh good" Meredith sighed "So, so how is this even, going to work, I mean, you're in LA and, well…."

"I'm moving back" Addison replied.

"I told her not too, said I'd move out there but apparently I don't get to win anymore" Alex smirked "She won't let me leave the program"

"I can work anywhere in the world, you need this place, we've been through this, at least 6 times in the last 30 minutes" Addison said hitting him on the arm.

"I know!" he exclaimed "You should get to bed" he said when she yawned "Go on up, first door on the right, I'll be up in a second"

"You're right" Addison said yawning again "Night"

"Night" everyone replied.

"So…." Alex breathed.

"How the hell did you get _her_ into bed?" Cristina asked.

"We, well you know how we worked together like, all the time, we started to just, get close I guess, and I just, I felt a little, protective over her, especially when Sloan or Shepard would be asses to her, and then we almost kissed in front of Laura Grey, and then the night George's dad died we did kiss, then she avoided me for a week so I told her I wasn't interested, which was a lie, and then the whole Sloan sex bet started so I thought I'd missed my chance, and 28 days before she finished that bet we started shouting at each other about Ava, she accused me of turning it into another Denny Duquette situation, and we were shouting and shouting and then the next thing I know we're in an on-call room and, baby" he said pointing at the ultrasound again.

"Wow" Cristina muttered.

"So why didn't it happen again?" Meredith asked "If you really liked her I mean"

"Because I'm an idiot" Alex said simply "I screwed it up, I hurt her, I'm actually surprised that she even bothered to tell me, I knew she wanted something real and it freaked me out, and I, I made a mistake, a huge mistake but, anyway, I'm gonna, go to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to be easy" he said with a yawn "Night"

"Night" they both replied, they waited to hear the sound of his bedroom door closing before speaking again.

"He's in love with her" Cristina said disbelievingly.

"Yep, he is" Meredith nodded.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said softly as he stepped into his bedroom, Addison was sat under the covers, her back against the headboard "You didn't have to wait for me"

"I know" Addison said quietly "I just wanted to show you this" she said lifting her shirt a little and showing her small bump, Alex sat on the edge of the bed and placed a warm hand on her skin, he looked up to Addison when he heard a whimper.

"Hey" he said softly "What's wrong?"

"Hormones" she whispered tearfully, Alex brought a hand to her face and wiped a stray tear away, he stood up and stripped down to his boxers and wife-beater, he slipped into the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, her head buried in his neck, he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.

"Addison" he said softly "Please don't cry"

"I'm sorry" she sniffled burying herself further into his body "I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I'm just, I'm scared"

"Of what" he said shifting down a little to look her directly in the eye, their heads resting on the same pillow.

"Of everything" Addison said wiping her tears away "Of screwing this up, of having to do this alone, of everything"

"Oh Addison" he sighed kissing her forehead "You won't screw this up, you're you, you're going to be an _amazing_ mother, and you are not alone" he said firmly "We're doing this together, I know I've screwed up in the past, I know that, and believe me Addison, I'm petrified that I'm going to be bad at this, I didn't ever see myself having a kid, but I want to be good at this, I want to be a good Dad, I want to be everything my father wasn't, and I promise you, you are never going to be alone, I promise you that"

"But what if, what if, when you find someone, someone you love and, and you forget all about us, what if Ava comes back?"

"Ava?" Alex said slowly "Why would I care if Ava comes back?"

"Because, you love her" Addison sniffled.

"Addison" he said softly "I don't love Ava, I never have done, I think maybe I could've forced it, tried to love her but, I don't"

"But you, you said to Lexie that, that you're still hung up on somebody else"

"Addie" he said with a laugh "I was talking about you"

"What? No you weren't" Addison exclaimed.

"I know I screwed up with you, I know I hurt you, but I was scared, because I've never felt this way before, and god, I wanted to come after you, so badly but, I was so scared, because I've never felt this way before, I'm in love with you Addison"

Addison stared at him with confusion in her eyes, she searched his face for any sign of a lie, but all she saw was sincerity.

"Alex" she said shakily "Please don't mess with my head anymore, how, how do I know you're not just saying this because…." she was cut of by Alex's lips on hers.

"Addison" he whispered into her lips "I love you so much, I love our child, so much, please believe me when I tell you that, please Addison" he said kissing her desperately, tears building in his eyes "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry"

"Ok" Addison said cupping his face "Ok I, I believe you, I believe you" she said kissing him "I love you"

"I know this isn't going to be easy, and there is so much more to come, so much more we have to face but, we can do this Addison, together, we can do this, I love you"

"Just hold me" Addison whispered turning her back to him and placing his hand on her bump, Alex held her closely, he kissed the back of her neck and felt her relax in his arms, slowly falling to sleep.

~x~

"Morning" Addison mumbled as she felt Alex wake, she turned to face him and kissed him softly.

"Morning" he whispered "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Addison smiled softly "I kind of need to pee though"

"End of the hall on the right" Alex said with a laugh.

"Thank you" Addison said slipping out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom, as she walked back out she almost banged straight into Izzie.

"Ok, am I hallucinating?" Izzie yawned, Addison pinched her hard on the arm "Ow!" Izzie yelped "That hurt" she whined.

"Sorry" Addison shrugged pushing past her and walking back into Alex's room.

"What was that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I walked into Izzie, she thought she was hallucinating so I pinched her on the arm"

"Okay" Alex smirked "Am I going to have to keep you away from her?"

"Nah" Addison said sitting down on the bed "I'll behave, promise"

"Good" Alex laughed kissing her softly "So, what d'you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream and orange juice" Addison grinned.

"You need to eat something a little more substantial babe" Alex laughed.

"Please" Addison pouted "Baby wants ice cream"

"Well if the baby wants it" Alex smirked "Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her down to the kitchen, she sat down at the table as he poured her a glass of orange juice and took the tub of ice cream from the freezer, he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took them to her, he sat down next to her and kissed her softly.

"Oh for…." Cristina muttered as she walked into the kitchen "You didn't even give me a chance!"

"What?" Alex laughed.

"To start the bet on how long it would take for you two to get together" she said simply "Oh, the sex of the baby, there we go, I can still make some money"

"I apologize for the behaviour of my so called friends" Alex smirked to Addison.

"Huh? What?" Addison said snapping out of her daze as she ate her ice cream.

"Where were you?" he laughed.

"Ice cream" she said simply.

"Morning" Meredith yawned walking into the kitchen.

"They're at it already" Cristina said as she handed her a cup of coffee, they both sat down at the table.

"At least one of us can have a healthy relationship around here" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we're not healthy" Addison smirked before eating some more ice cream.

"Why are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Meredith asked.

"Cravings" Addison said as she swallowed, Cristina stood up and grabbed a handful of spoons, dropping them on the table with a clang, she picked one up and took a scoop of the ice cream, Meredith and Alex following suit.

"Do we get to know what's going on or am I going to be pinched again?" Izzie asked when herself and George walked into the room.

"That won't happen again, right Addie" Alex said look at Addison with a small smirk.

"Scouts honor" Addison smiled.

"Evil Spawn knocked her up" Cristina said through a mouthful of ice cream "And we're abusing her cravings for ice cream"

"What?" Izzie and George exclaimed.

"It's crazy but it's true" Alex said with a laugh "I'll be right back" he said disappearing upstairs, he came back down with one of the ultrasounds in his hand, Addison seemed to bring a whole envelope full, he walked over to the refrigerator and stuck it on there with a magnet "Our kid should get pride of place right?" he smiled.

"Right" Addison smiled "Um, we need to talk to the Chief, and Callie, and Bailey, she might not be your boss anymore but if I don't include her she'll kill me, and she was technically your boss when we did the thing so yeah, tell me to shut up"

"Shut up" Alex whispered before kissing her.

~x~

"You got a minute Chief?" Addison asked knocking on the open door of his office.

"Addie!" he exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he said moving over to her and hugging her tightly.

"We need to talk" she said quietly "But we just need to wait a few seconds" she said gesturing for him to sit down.

"Okay" he said slowly, he sat down behind his desk, Addison taking the chair in front of him, within the minute Alex walked in with Bailey and Callie who both exclaimed "Addison!" she stood up and hugged them both.

"I missed you guys" she said softly "Come in, sit, we need to talk"

"Is everything ok?" Bailey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant" Addison blurted.

"You're pregnant?" the Chief exclaimed "What the…."

"4 months" she said handing him an ultrasound.

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed "You got her pregnant!" she said looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"He got you pregnant!" the Chief and Bailey exclaimed.

"He did" Addison grinned pulling on the front of Alex's shirt and kissing him.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell is going on here?" Bailey asked.

"We may have had a thing before I left that didn't end so well, but then I started throwing up and I peed on a stick and well, here I am, so we talked and…."

"I apologize for being such a moron, and we're good, we're all good" Alex said wrapping his arms around her.

"Please can I say it" Callie said quickly.

"Once and only once" Addison sighed.

"Told you so!" she exclaimed "And, why did you not tell me this 2 days ago?"

"Why did you not tell me you're sleeping on Cristina Yang's couch?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"OK fine" Callie sighed "So, what happens now, are you moving back?"

"If my babies granddaddy has a job for me" she said smiling at the Chief.

"Of course I do" he said softly "You want this?"

"More than anything" Addison said resting her hand against her bump.

"Then, congratulations" he said hugging her "And you" he said glaring a little at Alex "If you hurt her or this child I won't be able to control what I do to you"

"Richard" Addison laughed.

"I promise you sir, I'm not going anywhere" Alex said with a smile.

"Then, congratulations" he said shaking Alex's hand.

"Ok well, we should go, well, I should go, I have to tell Derek and Mark" Addison sighed "Wish me luck"

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to come with you?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure" Addison breathed "It's better coming from me"

"Good luck baby" Alex said kissing her softly "If they upset you I'll kill them, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said kissing him again and backing towards the door.

"Wait!" Callie said suddenly.

"What?" Addison frowned.

"Can I say it one more time?" she asked hopefully.

"One more" Addison laughed.

"Told you so" Callie grinned.

~x~

"Addison" Derek said with surprise as she walked into his office dragging Mark with her "What are you doing here?"

"I've been asking her that since she dragged me away from the coffee cart" Mark grumbled.

"Sit" Addison said gesturing to the chair next to Derek, Mark sighed and sat down.

"What's going on Addison?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to say something now and, and it's probably going to be a shock, and, and you might not like things about this thing I have to say, but this thing I have to say makes me very happy, really happy, and I haven't been happy in, so long, so you're not allowed to get mad at me ok?"

"Okay" they both said slowly.

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly.

"WHAT?" they both screeched.

"Guys" she sighed "You're not allowed to get mad at me"

"We're not mad we're just, shocked" Derek stuttered "When? Who?"

"4 months ago" Addison nodded "And uh, um, I uh….."

"Alex Karev" Mark said simply.

"How the hell…." Addison started.

"I didn't sleep with someone else, I saw you coming out of an on-call room with him and I didn't want you to feel like the bad guy again"

"Oh" Addison whispered "I'm, I'm sorry Mark"

"I know" Mark sighed "I know you are"

"Alex Karev is the father of your child" Derek said slowly "And what does he think about this?"

"Well, he almost had a heart attack when I first told him" Addison said with a laugh "But, it's good, we're all good" she grinned, her hand falling on her bump.

"What are you not telling us?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Alex we, he, he's kind of the reason I left, we were flirting around each other for months and we kissed once and then I avoided him, so he told me he wasn't interested, which was a lie, and then we started the bet" she said gesturing to Mark "But then I went all jealous because he was so attentive with Ava and when I called him on it we were yelling at each other and, the on-call room was behind him and, it just kind of happened, and that night, I went to talk to him and he was, an ass basically, told me it was awesome but I wasn't his girlfriend or something like that, that's when I took the first trip to LA, and then at the wedding I told him to go after Ava and he went, so I left, and then I found out about this so, I told him last night and, I heard him tell Lexie Grey he was still hung up on someone else, I thought he meant Ava but, but he said that, he meant me" she said with a small smile "So we talked, and, we're gonna, give it a try, I love him, so much and, I love this baby, and I really want to make this work so, just be happy for me ok?"

"I call godfather!" Mark exclaimed suddenly.

"NO!" Derek almost yelled "You can't be godfather, you'll scar the poor child for life, I should get godfather"

"Ex-husband as the godfather to her child, yeah, _real_ appropriate Derek" Mark smirked.

"Oh because her ex-mistress or sex friend or whatever you were, that's the epitome of appropriate" Derek smirked back.

"GUYS!" Addison shouted "Shut up"

"Sorry" the both mumbled.

"I'm not even thinking about godparents right now, all I need to know is that you'll be happy for me, and maybe, we can, all be friends again"

"Of course we can" Derek said standing up and hugging her "Congratulations Addie, you're going to be a great Mom, if Karev hurts either of you I'll kick his ass"

"I'll add you to the list" Addison laughed.

"Congratulations" Mark said hugging her "I forgive you" he whispered so quietly that Addison could barely hear him "For the abortion, and the bet, I forgive you"

"Thank you Mark" Addison said softly "Anyway, you" she said turning to Derek with a glare "What the hell is going on with you and Meredith?"

"Wha…."

"We did not go through all that hell for you to give up on her, she's in love with you you moron, and she's petrified that you'll leave her again, everyone in her life has given up on her, don't be an idiot, so she's not ready to settle down and get married and have kids, it's not a big deal, you have to wait for her, if you really love her like you say you do, like I know you do, then wait" she breathed.

"I uh…." Derek started.

"No" Addison said holding her hand up "Don't say anything, just fix it, I have to go, I'll see you losers around" she grinned backing out of the room.

"Addie's back" Mark smiled.

"Yeah" Derek breathed "She's back"

~x~

"She's the one you're still hung up over huh?" Lexie said leaning against the nurses station next to Alex.

"What?" he said looking to her.

"You said you were still hung up on someone, it's Addison right?"

"She's pregnant with my kid and yes it's Addison"

"She's pregnant with your kid?" Lexie said slowly.

"We slept together before she left, and like an idiot I blew her off after because I was scared, even though I loved her, and yesterday she came to tell me she was pregnant so, yeah" he breathed "I'm gonna be a Dad"

"Congratulations" Lexie smiled "You're happy right?"

"Yeah" he smiled "I'm happy"

"And does she know you're hung up on her?"

"Yes" he smirked "We're good, we're all good"

"Good" Lexie smiled.

"Now go on, get out of here, do some work before Yang kicks your ass"

"Going" Lexie laughed walking away.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said quietly as he stepped into the on-call room Addison paged him to, he closed and locked the door, kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, slipping into the space between the wall and her body, his arm instantly slipping around her shoulders, his other hand resting on her bump "How are you?"

"Tired" she yawned "I'm always tired, or horny"

"Right" he laughed "Well I'm available for your sleeping or sex needs" he said kissing her temple.

"Good" she smiled "Reactions?"

"Ok" he nodded "Sloan and Shepard both said congratulations but we'll kick your ass if you screw it up, I guess that's better than them actually kicking my ass"

"Yeah" she laughed "It is….I'm gonna head back to LA tomorrow, pack up my stuff, we should probably look for somewhere to live, I don't mind the house for now but, once the baby's here…."

"No, you're right" he smiled "I'll start looking, do you want me to come with you? I'm sure the Chief will let me"

"No" Addison said softly "You stay, a lot of my stuff is still in boxes so it shouldn't take me long, I'll call you"

"You better" Alex smiled kissing her softly "I love you so much, both of you" he said slipping his hand under her shirt and stroking the skin of her bump.

"We love you too" Addison smiled "I'm gonna sleep now"

"Ok" he said with a laugh "Get some sleep"

"Thank you" Addison mumbled tiredly as her eyes closed.

"No, thank you" Alex whispered.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"You're scared" Alex said as he massaged Addison's upper back and shoulders in the research room, her eyes scanning over a chart.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Of doing this surgery, you think you can't do it"

"No I, I know I can do it" Addison sighed "But like I said, 10 years ago I was on a case just like this and the baby squeezed it's own heart before we even had a chance to operate, I just, now I'm pregnant, I can't help but think about how I'd feel if this was our baby and, that makes me want to get this right even more than usual"

"You are an amazing surgeon, pregnant or not, you can do this"

"Hmm" Addison sighed as Alex rubbed a really tense spot.

"Dr Karev" a nurse said popping her head into the room "There's someone here to see you"

"Is it important?" Alex asked.

"Go" Addison smiled up at him "I'm good"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure, go"

"I'll be right back" Alex said kissing her softly, he followed the nurse out to the nurses station and froze.

"Hi Alex" Rebecca smiled.

"Rebecca" he breathed "What are you doing here?"

Rebecca took slow steps towards him, stopping right in front of him.

"I just, I wanted to say, what I wanted to say was, I love you Alex"

"Rebecca" Alex said shakily "What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have left, after we slept together, I shouldn't have left but you didn't come back and, I was scared but, I love you, I want to give us a shot"

"You slept with her?" Alex heard Addison exclaim from behind him, he whipped his head around and was faced with her tearful eyes.

"Addie…." he started.

"Save it" she hissed "What happened to always being honest with each other Alex?" she said stepping forward and hitting his shoulder "What happened to not wanting her?" she sobbed hitting his chest "Is this how this is going to go? Is this baby the only reason you're with me?" she cried.

"Addison just let me…."

"No" Addison said with a sob "No, I'm not even, I don't want to look at you right now" she said before storming away, Alex groaned a little, he turned to face a stunned Rebecca.

"I don't love you Rebecca, I love Addison, I always have done, go home, to your husband"

"She's, she's pregnant" Rebecca stuttered.

"Yeah" Alex breathed "6 months"

"Congratulations" Rebecca whispered before skulking off, Alex instantly shot in the direction Addison left.

~x~

"Addison, breathe, just breathe" Callie said rubbing Addison's back as Addison breathed into a paper bag "That's it honey, just breathe"

"I knew he was hiding something" Addison cried "I knew it"

"Addie, he loves you, he probably didn't want to upset you" Callie said soothingly.

"You're supposed to be on my side" Addison said hitting her weakly.

"Oh Addie I'm always on your side" Callie said with a laugh "But Alex, he loves you, and this baby, he loves you so much"

"She loves him" Addison whispered disbelievingly "She loves him, enough to leave her whole life, that's how much she loves him"

"Addison" Callie said cupping her face in her hands "He doesn't love her, he loves you, he wants to marry you"

"Wha...what?" Addison stuttered.

"He's going to kill me for saying this but, we went ring shopping last week" Callie said with a small smile "He didn't shut up about you or the baby all day"

"He's, he's proposing?"

"Yeah, I am" Alex said from the doorway of the exam room Callie had led Addison too "Thanks for that Torres"

"Hey, it got her to stop hyperventilating didn't it?" Callie shrugged, Alex glared at her a little, signaling for her to leave "I'll be right outside honey" she said kissing Addison's cheek "Don't screw it up" she hissed to Alex as she left, the door closing behind her.

"I made her leave, Rebecca" Alex said quietly.

"Whatever, I don't care" Addison sniffled.

"It was just once, after you left, 2 months after, you didn't even know about the baby then"

"That isn't the point" Addison whispered "The point is, is that, it's not just any girl from some bar, I could have even got over Lexie Grey! But it's _her_ Alex"

"I know" Alex said walking over to her "I just didn't want you to get upset"

"Did you love her?" Addison asked quietly.

"No" Alex replied softly "I didn't love her, I loved you, I _love_ you, with all my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Addie, you and the baby, that's all I want, please forgive me"

"I have" Addison whimpered "But I'm still mad at you"

"I know" he said kissing her softly "Now look, I don't have the ring with me right now, it's at home but, since Callie blew it for me, I just, I have to ask, Addison Montgomery, would you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked holding her hands in his.

"Yes" she whispered tearfully pulling him into a kiss "Of course I will" Alex kissed her hard on the lips before slipping down onto his knees and pulling up her shirt to reveal her bump, he pressed his lips to it and brushed his thumbs over it "Daddy loves you so much baby" he whispered "And I promise I will never leave you or your Mommy, I promise, we'll be a family forever, you and me and Mommy, and any other kids that might come our way, we'll be a family, I love you" he placed one last kiss on her bump before kissing her lips again "I love you" he whispered against them.

"I love you too" Addison said quietly "I have to go, prep for surgery, I want that ring when I come out"

"Ok" he laughed kissing her "Come on, let's go"

~x~

"Hey did you want..me?" Addison stuttered as she walked into the conference room to see all of herself and Alex's friends "What's going on?" she frowned.

"You said you wanted the ring after your surgery right?" Alex said appearing in front of her.

"Right" she said with a laugh.

"I always said I'd never do this, the getting down on one knee, proposal, marriage, baby thing" Alex said with a nervous smile "But then you, you changed me, in so many ways, good ways, and you didn't even know you were doing it, you once told me that we do not get unlimited chances to have the things we want, and nothing is worse than missing an opportunity that could've changed your life, well this is it Adds, this is our chance, our opportunity, I love you, with everything I have, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, with our baby, being the family I always wanted but didn't think I'd ever get" Alex slowly slipped down onto one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a white gold ring with 3 sparkling diamonds "Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"You bet your ass I will" Addison smiled tearfully, everyone whistled and clapped as Alex slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered against his mouth.

"I love you more" he whispered back.

"Not possible" she said with a grin "Baby agrees" she laughed placing his hand on the spot where the baby kicked, Alex merely smiled and kissed her again.

~x~

**3 months later.**

"I hate you" Addison growled as a contraction hit her "You are never going near me again" she groaned, she stood next to the bed, her hands pressed onto the mattress.

"Whatever you say baby" Alex said rubbing her back softly "Just breathe, you're almost there"

"You've been saying that for the past 10 hours!" she snapped.

"Just one more centimeter to go" he said soothingly "And then she'll be here, and all this pain, you'll forget all about it, you will"

"I can't do this" Addison cried pushing him away and pacing the room "I can't, I can't do this"

"Yes you can" Alex said guiding her back to the bed and helping her climb up onto it "You can do anything, you're Addison Karev, Addison Karev can do anything if she sets her mind to it"

"I'm scared" Addison said with a sob "What if I screw her up?"

"Addie" Alex said kissing her softly "You will not screw her up, she is going to be the happiest kid in Seattle because she has you as her mother, she will love you, just like I do"

"Thank you" she whimpered dropping her head to his chest "For putting up with me, anything I say, I don't mean it, just that, I love you, and the baby, I mean that, ok?"

"Ok" he whispered kissing her again.

~x~

"You were right" Addison whispered as she stared down at the bundle in her arms.

"About…?"

"About the pain, it's like, the last 12 hours didn't happen, now she's here" Addison said softly "She looks like you, with my hair" she said with a laugh, stroking the small tuft of red hair.

"Nah, I think she looks more like you, just perfect" he said kissing her.

"You already married me and knocked me up, you don't have to suck up anymore" Addison said with a grin.

"It's the truth" he smiled softly "I love you Addie, my perfect wife, and I love you baby girl" he said kissing the babies forehead "My perfect daughter"

"We did it Alex" Addison whispered.

"We did it" he smiled.

~x~

**5 years later.**

"Idiot!" Addison said smacking Alex on the head with a pillow late one night.

"Ow, Addie, what?" he groaned.

"This is what!" she said thrusting a white stick at him, he opened his eyes fully and looked at it.

"Oh" he said simply.

"Yeah, oh! You idiot! You got me freaking pregnant. Again!" she exclaimed hitting him again.

"Will you stop doing that!" he said taking the pillow from her.

"Oh god" she mumbled into her hands, sitting on the bed beside him "We're going to have 4 kids under the age of 6, we were supposed to be being careful!"

"I told you you should go on the pill" Alex said with a laugh, Addison smacked him on the forehead.

"This isn't the time to be a smart ass" she hissed.

"Addie" Alex laughed "Relax" he said kissing her "We'll be fine, maybe we can finally get a boy, not that I don't love our girls" he said quickly "I just, I'm a little sick of pink"

"Me too" Addison laughed "We're having another baby Alex, this is just, we're having another baby"

"Yeah" he smiled pulling her into his arms "We are"

"You're getting a vasectomy y'know" she mumbled "I don't think my body will be able to handle another baby"

"Why don't you just get sterilized?"

"Because it'll be fun to watch you suffer in an area you shouldn't for a change" she laughed with a grin.

"You little…." Alex muttered kissing her soundly.

"Mommy? Daddy?" they heard a small voice yawn from the doorway of their bedroom, they turned their heads to see their 3 year old Ellie standing their sleepily.

"Hey munchkin, you should be asleep" Alex said softly.

"Monsters" Ellie whimpered.

"Come here baby girl" Addison said holding out her arms, Ellie toddled over and climbed onto the bed, settling herself between Addison and Alex "You're safe sweetie" she said running her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks "There aren't any monsters, Mommy promises"

"Can, can Daddy check, just, just to make sure" Ellie said hesitantly, Addison just looked at Alex with the same pout Ellie was, he rolled his eyes a little, she'd done it on purpose knowing he couldn't say no.

"Of course I will baby" Alex said kissing Ellie's forehead, he climbed out of the bed and disappeared down the hallway, when he returned he had 5 year old Emma and 18 month old Lily in tow.

"The only monsters I could find were these two" Alex said with a small smirk "Looks like they need some help sleeping too"

"You're too soft" Addison smirked.

"They did the pout, you taught them well" he laughed, he climbed back onto the bed with Lily in his arms, Emma slipped in next to Ellie, holding a book to her lap.

"Daddy can you tell us a story?" Emma yawned.

"You don't want Mommy to tell you a story?" Addison asked.

"No, Daddy does it better" Ellie said sweetly, Alex let out a laugh as Addison mocked hurt.

"What kind of story do you want me to tell girls?" Alex asked softly.

"Happy" Lily babbled.

"With princesses!" Ellie exclaimed.

"And broken heart surgeons!" Emma added, Alex and Addison both laughed, it seemed Emma had taken a liking to Cristina, who had on occasion babysat for them and read Emma surgical textbooks as bedtime stories since she was one.

"Ok" Alex laughed "Once upon a time there was a Princess named Adrienne"

"That's Mommy's middle name!" Emma exclaimed.

"That's right" Alex nodded "And the princess looked a lot like Mommy too, she was the most beautiful princess in the whole world….." Addison listened as Alex told the story of their life together in fairytale terms, a Prince Charming who turned bad and then good again, and then bad again, and then good when he met a beautiful princess named Mary who looked a lot like their Aunty Meredith, he mentioned Cristina, the best heart surgeon in all the land, he referred to Mark as the big bad wolf who turned good in the end, and to himself as the King, who was bad, and then good, and then bad again, and then very good, and asked Princess Adrienne to be his Queen, and they had 3 beautiful Princess of their own, Emily, Ella and Lola, and as the story ended he talked about a Prince, Prince Benjamin, smiling softly at her as she placed her hand on her not there yet bump. And then they fell asleep. The Karevs plus one, the family Alex always wanted but didn't think he'd ever get.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
